looneytoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a cartoon character from Warner Bros. Studios. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and has been established as having a romantic involvement with Bugs Bunny, as well as being his main love interest and girlfriend. She has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes and she is 3'2" tall. Lola is voiced by Kath Soucie in her first appearance (in the 1996 American live-action/animated film Space Jam), and by Britt McKillip in the animated series Baby Looney Tunes. Lola first appears in the film Space Jam, in which she is voiced by Kath Soucie. Lola's basketball skills got her a spot on the Toon Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battled the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. The Toon Squad was victorious, and Lola kindled a romance with Bugs. Although she had turned down his earlier advances, she saw him in a new light after he heroically saved her from injury by shoving her out of the path of a belly-flopping Monstar, getting himself painfully squashed. She thanks Bugs by giving him a kiss. At the end of the movie, they are officially a couple; when Michael Jordan tells Bugs to stay out of trouble, Bugs assures him he will (which prompts him to kiss Lola again). Lola excitedly cheers and pulls down a curtain, transitioning to the next scene of the movie. An important personality trait of Lola is that she becomes very agitated and vengeful when she is referred to as "doll". This trait was originally taken from the character Barb Wire (played by Pamela Anderson), who has the same reaction from being called "babe". Subsequent appearances Following Space Jam, Lola has regularly appeared in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes comic published by DC Comics, and an infant version of her is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. Other appearances include her role as the reporter in the direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure and as a playable character in the game Looney Tunes Racing, both released in 2000. Lola Bunny was also featured in a webtoon on looneytunes.com, entitled "Dating Dos and Don'ts." During this webtoon, in the form of a fifties educational film, Bugs Bunny attempts to take Lola out on a date, but Elmer Fudd and Lola's disapproving dad (voiced by Tom Kenny) interfere. The short ends with Elmer crashing on top of Lola's dad, and Lola continuing to kiss Bugs passionately.(Lola's Father we see in this small short"Dating Dos and Don'ts" has no connection with Lola's father in the new series The Looney Tunes Show. This is because the new series has no connections with the past Looney Tunes shorts , films and directed to-videos stories) Lola also appears The Looney Tunes Show, where she is voiced by Kristen Wiig. Her personality differs greatly in this show. Lola is Bugs' bubbly, kooky semi-girlfriend, and she talks a mile a minute, whether anybody else is listening or not and is best friends with Tina Russo Duck. Category:Fictional characters in comics Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional basketball players Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996 bg:Лола Бъни es:Lola Bunny fr:Lola Bunny id:Lola Bunny it:Lola Bunny pl:Lola Bunny pt:Lola Bunny ru:Лола Банни Category:Characters